The Walk Wiki
Story Missions • Characters A 500 mile thriller where every step counts. It's time to walk for your life. "A bomb explodes in Inverness station, and you're given a package that could save the world. To stay alive, you'll need to walk the length of the UK." The Walk is a smartphone fitness game and audio adventure released on 11 December 2013. It combines exciting gameplay with a high-octane thriller story, encouraging players to walk more every day. When you're playing The Walk, every single step counts in a journey that will save the world. With 65 episodes containing intricate, fully-illustrated maps, 800 minutes of audio story and hundreds of collectible items to explore the world of the story, The Walk is more than just a pedometer — it's a way to turn walking into a journey, a challenge, and a rip-roaring adventure. And you can use The Walk whatever your level of fitness or mobility, thanks to the game's 'adaptive fitness' system which adjusts to your own fitness levels and gives rewards for gradually increasing how much you move every day. Downloads History The developers of The Walk, Six to Start and Naomi Alderman, are the creators of the world's bestselling smartphone fitness game, Zombies, Run!, which has over 750,000 players worldwide. The Walk extends Zombies, Run!'s award-winning combination of real-world gameplay and storytelling. Since Zombies, Run! launched, players have been asking for a game with a broader appeal; both in terms of fitness level and genre. By tracking all-day walking, not running, The Walk can be played by almost anyone; and with a suspenseful thriller story that mixes North by Northwest with The 39 Steps, it's aimed at anyone who enjoys a good yarn. The Walk begins in Inverness station. Through a case of mistaken identity, you the player are given a vital package which must be couriered to Edinburgh, but as you're about to board the train, terrorists blow it up and set off an electromagnetic pulse! None of the cars or trains are working - you'll have to walk - but now the terrorists are on your trail because they want the device you're carrying, and the police are after you as a suspect in the bombing. To survive, you'll have to join up with other escapers from the city - but how many of them can you trust, and are they really who they say? Other fitness apps try to motivate users through badges and points. The Walk encourages people to move more — and helps alleviate the boredom of exercise — through a gripping story and immersive gameplay. Like a great soap opera or drama, you'll want to find out what happens next in the story, and the only way to do that is to get up off the sofa. And with a story and game challenges that stretch over three months of walking, The Walk can help players establish healthy long-lasting habits that will help keep them fit into the future. The Walk was funded by the UK's Department of Health and created for the NHS as part of the Small Business Research Initiative competition. By helping improve people's health in the UK, the Walk has the potential to save the NHS millions of pounds. Features * Captivating 3-month story: Over 65 episodes and 800 minutes to audio that'll last players for hundreds of miles of walking. * Motivating gameplay: Get rewarded for walking more by collecting items, scanning for information, and unlocking achievements. * World-class activity tracking: Just put your phone in your phone or purse and we'll track every step you take, all day. * Adaptive fitness: The Walk adjusts its difficulty based on individual fitness levels; it's not a one-size-fits-all game The Walk Links Links to other The Walk resources * Official Site * The Walk Support * The Walk Twitter * The Walk Facebook * Zombies, Run! Category:Browse